Extinguished Light
by karkatvantas0626
Summary: Rose tries to get one last drink before she gets sober, but she gets more than she bargained for when Gamzee shows up Homestuck belongs to Hussie


It had been a long night on the meteor and the honks had continued to get louder and louder, till Rose couldn't take it and broke out the alcohol. Again. Even though she had promised Kanaya that she'd never touch another drop in her life, but she wasn't here, and she would never know. As Rose poured the….Vodka it seemed, into the short glass, over some cold ice cubes, she thought she heard footsteps. Placing her body in front of the full glass and newly opened bottle, she turned around, only to see the maniacal clown, his clubs hanging to his knees and blood dripping from his facial wounds.

"Y-you're not supposed to be here, go away!"

"WHY THE FUCK AM I not all up and supposed to be here, HUH, MY MOTHERFUCKING SIS?"

"You….are supposed to be on a hate-date with Terezi, r-right?" Her hands trembled as she reached behind her to try and grab the bottle, yet still trying to make her motions unquestionable.

He didn't even answer, just frowned and cocked his head to the side as he took slow steps. Closer. Closer. he was merely feet from her by the time Rose wrapped her slender hand around the neck of the heavy bottle. It hadn't been ten seconds before she clobbered Gamzee over the head with the bottle, alcohol causing his hair to become sticky as glass shards got stuck in it. As soon as the glass shattered she was running out of the room at top speed, her short yellow dress making it easy, though the sip of alcohol…..well, couple of drinks, was making her vision go sideways. The meteor seemed so much larger now that there was a crazy clown swinging clubs behind her. Though, he wasn't what was on her mind, it was Kanaya that had taken that spot, causing her to remember every twist and turn that lead to her respite block. Knocking on the door, she could see that Gamzee hadn't turned the corner yet and practically fell into Kanayas arms when she opened the door and begged her to close the door. Kanaya wasn't worried about a stupid door, so she just left it, hanging open into the hallway as Gamzee started to slowly walk towards it, his mouth curling up into a devious grin full of homicidal happiness.

As Kanaya laid Rose on the human bed that the trolls had come to use, she gently kissed her on the forehead to try and calm her down. There was an air about the rom, but mainly the jade blooded troll that gave the Seer a calmness. It was like a drug to her, the one that made her fight the alcohol and put the bottles away, locking them up and throwing away the key. She calmed slightly, hiccuping and sniffling. That is, until they both heard the loud bang of a juggling club hitting a wall, making Kanaya stand and turn on her heel as she pulled out her lipstick that became a chainsaw. The tall silhouette that stood in the doorway caused anger to swell inside Kanaya, but didn't cause her to take a single step away from her matesprit, the person that she would protect with her life no matter what.

"Get The Hell Out Of Here Gamzee."

"come on my dear sister JUST LET ME GET THE DRUNK, SHE'S OF NO USE TO USE ANYWAYS."

"You Will Not Lay A Single Hand On Her Without Losing That Hand," she growled, wanting to make this crazy clown dead once and for all.

"i don't think so. IT WILL BE YOU THAT LOSES YOUR HAND AS WELL AS EVERYTHING ELSE."

Her eyes widened and she revved her chainsaw one more time before making a strife towards Gamzee. He dodged and slammed his club into the Rainbow Drinkers back, causing her to scream out and fall to the floor. His glowing red eyes went to Roses cowering form, noticing the silent tears that had started to flow down her cheeks, dripping onto her chest and rolling onto her bright yellow sun dress. Her hands were covering her ears and her head was shaking as if she was trying to make herself believe that this was just a bad dream. It wasn't. The highbloods slow strides were painful for the waking Kanaya to hear. Her spine was broken. She could do nothing as Gamzees shadow hid the light of her life. There was only one scream, and it was soon cut short as Gamzee turned around, his face covered in red over his clown makeup. Kanaya wept Jade drops as the bashed in head of her matesprite was revealed to her sore eyes. She vowed then that Gamzee would pay. He would know pain when she got the chance.


End file.
